Boyfriend
by Wiell
Summary: Baekhyun tak habis pikir apa salahnya dimasa lalu yang membuatnya harus mengurusi manusia macam park Chanyeol. Teman saja bukan apalagi keluarga. Ia sempat bingung saat beberapa orang bertanya hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. [CHANBAEK][ONESHOT/T] YAOI


**Tittle :**

Boyfriend

 **Author :**

BabyXie

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun etc.

 **Genre :**

Romance, fluff

 **Rating :**

T

 **Length :**

Oneshot

 **Summary :**

Baekhyun tak habis pikir apa salahnya dimasa lalu yang membuatnya harus mengurusi manusia macam park Chanyeol. Teman saja bukan apalagi keluarga. Ia sempat bingung saat beberapa orang bertanya hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

 **Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. BL (Boys Love).Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar kunci dengan tak sabaran. Ini sudah jam 6 pagi dan manusia dengan nama Park Chanyeol yang tengah mendekam dalam kamar kost 5x5 meter itu masih didalamnya. Matanya menatap malas tubuh jangkung yang dibalut selimut tebal bermotif zebra itu. Selalu begini setiap hari. Ia berjalan cepat menuju samping ranjang.

"Park Chanyeol" tubuh itu diam saja tak ada reaksi. Tangannya bergerak mengguncang bahu telanjang itu kencang. "Cepat bangun atau aku akan membakar semua koleksi komikmu itu.." baiklah, jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika ia nekat.

"Wow koleksimu banyak sekali, aku tidak menyangka. Tapi sayang sekali aku harus membakarnya" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kasihan. Chanyeol dalam balik selimut sesekali menyembulkan kepalanya menatap apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun didekat rak yang berisi komik-komik one piece disana. Ia takut jika lelaki mungil itu sungguhan dengan ucapannya. Karena yang ia tahu, Baekhyun tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun menyalakan korek yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ia sudah bersiap. Beraksi seolah-olah akan membakar komik itu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya. Ia dengan cepat bangun dan terduduk.

"JANGAN.." teriaknya kencang, lalu berlari menuju kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Tangannya merebut 3 buah komik yang ada digenggaman pria mungil itu. Itu adalah komik edisi terbatas yang dimilikinya. Jika dibakar tak akan ada gantinya. "Kupikir kau masih tidur, jadi aku akan membakar komikmu"

"Ayolah, kau bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lembut. Baby" ucap Chanyeol pelan, tangannya mendekap erat komik yang hampir meregang nyawa itu. Baekhyun berdecak, "Aku tidak akan membakar komikmu jika kau dengan mudahnya bangun, bodoh" ia menggulung kemejanya sampai siku lalu dengan keras tangannya memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Kau bodoh, bodoh, bodoh"

"Baiklah- baiklah. Aku akan bangun lain kali saat kau memanggilku. Pukulanmu menyakitkan. Aww" pukulan bahkan jambakan selalu diterimanya. Sialan.

Baekhyun menatapnya datar. "Ayo makan" detik selanjutnya debuman pintu terdengar. Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Baekhyun memang ganas.

* * *

Boyfriend

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang lebih segar. Seragamnya yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol sudah terpasang rapi. Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih cantik, sungguh membuatnya gemas. Dirinya juga sudah memakai seragam sekolah. Dengan celana biru bercampur ungu dengan dasi yang sama dan baju putih bersih dengan logo sekolah Kyungi SHS.

"Kau terlihat sexy dengan rambut basah seperti itu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu duduk didepan Chanyeol. Keduanya dipisahkan oleh meja persegi panjang berisi makanan yang telah disiapkannya pagi tadi. Waktu masuk sekolah masih lama kurang 1 jam lagi. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku selesai keramas" ucapnya malas. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kau memang selalu sexy". Pipi Baekhyun merona walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.

Chanyeol selalu suka menggoda Baekhyun. Ia selalu suka melihat pipi merona milik Baekhyun yang membuatnya bertambah manis. Sejak tahun lalu yang selalu membuatnya jatuh hati kepada lelaki manis itu.

"Ayo makan" Chanyeol mengangkat sumpitnya mengambil sayur-sayuran dibuat chap jae. Masakan Baekhyun memang selalu enak. Chanyeol selalu memuji dalam hati.

"Kau mau makan apa malam nanti? Aku akan memasakkannya" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan makannya. Sedikit berpikir, "Bagaimana dengan daging babi?" jawabnya berbinar. Akhir –akhir ini ia selalu ingin memakan daging babi, dan ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya karena uang bulanan belum dikirim oleh ibunya. Karena kemarin ibunya mengirim uang jadi sungguh tidak disia-siakan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Babi mahal, lainnya saja" mata menatap Chanyeol santai. Yang dilihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku baru saja mendapat kiriman uang. Kita beli babi saja"

"Terserah kau sajalah" Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Jarang-jarang Baekhyun mudah untuk dikalahkan dalam argumen, atau mungkin sedang malas berdebat dengannya.

* * *

Boyfriend

* * *

Luhan menatap malas kearah Chanyeol yang ada didepannya, sedari tadi ia menjadi penonton drama aneh yang diabaikan. Dengan Chanyeol terus tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang memasukkan beberapa sayuran kemulut lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. Atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang menyuapi Chanyeol. Sungguh bayi besar tak tahu malu. Dulunya ia sering memperhatikan kedua lelaki itu, kadang bertengkar dan kadang damai tenang saja. Ia cukup penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya. Karena di tahun ketiga ini mereka sekelas (re : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan) dan tentunya berteman. Dan cukup lama juga ia menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya. Ia masih punya malu untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Buka mulutmu bodoh" ucap Baekhyun pedas yang tak mempan sama sekali, karena hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku sudah membuka mulut lebar -lebar Baek"

"Chan, baek aku ingin bertanya pada kalian" kedua orang itu menatap Luhan bingung. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu.." mulutnya aktif mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

Ia agak ragu sebenarnya untuk tanya, tapi ia terlanjur penasaran. "Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? Keluarga? Teman? Kalau pacar sepertinya tidak mungkin" pertanyaan itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Dan bagaimana mungkin, pacar itu tidak mungkin?" Lanjut Baekhyun santai. Ia menatap kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Teman, sepertinya bukan. Tapi dia juga teman sebenarnya. Baekhyun bukan keluargaku. Tentu karena tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Teman saja bukan mana mungkin keluarga –"

"Sahabat?" Luhan memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu berdecak kesal.

"Sahabat juga bukan"

"Teman saja buka mana mungkin keluarga atau sahabat , Luhan. Ia pacarku" jawab Chanyeol tenang. Ia kembali mendapat suapan dari Baekhyun. Mulutnya terbuka, ia cukup kaget. Beberapa siswa yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan ketiganya juga sama dengan Luhan. Selama ini sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda pacaran.

"Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu Chanyeol" Luhan menatap aneh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan keduanya berpacaran.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? aku juga manusia"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun yang juga ikut mencuri dengar. Kepalanya seolah ada tanda tanya dikepalanya. Yang ditanya mengangguk. Baekhyun cukup bingung. Mengapa orang-orang tidak percaya ia pacaran dengan Chanyeol. Ia dan Chanyeol juga makhluk hidup yang butuh pasangan.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa? Aku mencintainya dan Chanyeol mencintaiku. Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dulu"

"Baekhyun, suapi aku lagi" rengek Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kapan?" Baekhyun menoleh kekanan. Teman sekelasnya sekarang, Suho.

"Cukup lama semester dua tahun pertama Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padaku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkinkah aku punya kesalahan dimasa lalu? Entahlah. Kadang aku juga bosan mengurusi Chanyeol. Aku seperti baby sitternya saja. Ia begitu manja. Susah bangun pagi sehingga aku harus membangunkannya setiap pagi. Memasak untuk kami berdua. Cukup merepotkan" Baekhyun mengangguk mengakhiri ceritanya. Semua orang yang ada disekitar bangkunya, eum kira –kira 10 orangan itu melongo. Mereka cukup kasian dengan Baekhyun.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bertemu?" tanya seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dari arah belakang Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong Luhan sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak cerita. Pendengar yang baik. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas keras. "Sebenarnya kenapa kalian bertanya-tanya begitu?"

"Kami ingin membuat cerita romantis tentang kalian dimading sekolah" Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar salah satu dari pendengar cerita itu, ia berdehem sejenak,

"Cerita kami tidak ada bagus- bagusnya. Biasa saja. Kami sering bertengkar karena hal konyol. Kadang kami juga tidak dewasa. Untuk awal kami bertemu, itu saat MOS aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Dan saat mengetahui sekelas dengannya aku sangat bahagia. Juga saat aku sering kali melihat Baekhyun menatap kearahku diam-diam. Aku mulai berpikir ia menyukaiku. Dan sejak ia pindah ke kost tepat disampingku dengan aku yang juga baru saja pindah. Aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun meminta bantuannya. Memasak paling utama. Jadi ia selalu memasak untukku dan aku yang membeli bahan-bahannya. Baekhyun juga membangunkan aku setiap pagi untuk sekolah. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya jadi saat semester dua aku menembaknya. Dan diterima sampai sekarang. Biasa saja ceritanya"

"WOAHH" semuanya bersorak kagum. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Luhan juga ikut bersorak, apa mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi fujoshi? Entah.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kalian?"

"Kami berkencan seperti pada umumnya, bergandengan tangan, melakukan hal romantis seperti pasangan lainnya" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa kami semua tidak tahu jika kalian pacaran? apa kalian menyembunyikannya?" tanya Luhan antusias. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Hanya kalian saja yang tidak mengetahuinya"

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah berbagi cerita. Ini benar-benar menarik. Kami semua tidak menyangka kalian pacaran. Karena yeah.. kalian selalu berkata sialan, bodoh dan apapun itu" ucap V, salah seorang adik kelas. Ada adik kelas juga ternyata. Dan yang lainnya juga mengangguk.

Dalam hitungan detik kerumunan orang di bangku Luhan dan ChanBaek sudah menghilang. Kantin pun sudah sepi. Hanya mereka bertiga dan beberapa orang gadis yang bergosip.

"Mereka aneh"

"Mungkin hanya ingin tahu saja sayang. Sudahlah" Chanyeol mengelus helaian rambut coklat gelap milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam saja, wajahnya datar walaupun pipinya merona. Ia malu tentu saja.

"Apa kita sungguh tak terlihat seperti orang pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol menggeleng, "Mereka hanya tidak tahu sayang"

"Apa dengan ini bisa terlihat oleh orang lain kita pacaran?"

Cup~

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol kilat lalu ia berlari meninggalkan 2 orang yang terdiam ditempat. Chanyeol terkejut. Jarang Baekhyun menciumnya duluan, palingan juga dirinya yang menciumnya. Sementara Luhan yang didepannya memegang hidungnya. Kepalanya mendongak. Mulutnya terbuka. Ini live. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun yang cuek mencium Chanyeol didepan umum. Tepatnya didepan nya. Woah..

.

.

.

END

.

.

a/n :

Bagaimana? apakah cerita ini terlalu menggantung? tidak menarik? gak apa apa jujur aja, aku suka kejujuran. dan Good night untuk semua yang lagi baca ff. selamat menikmati bacaannya. yang sabar buat yang lagi cek stories, eh belum update fanfic yang ditunggu.

untuk yang habis baca ini, baca juga fanfic aku yang 'Happy Ending' chapter 3 sudah terbit.. walaupun lama yang penting aku lanjut.

okelah, untuk review, fav dan foll silahkan...

Terima kasih.

.

(23 September 2016)

BabyXie


End file.
